Étoile Sans Nom
by Ziorsen
Summary: Dalam siluet tinta gelap. Sepasang mata biru es menyala magis. Bersinar dengan sendirinya. Seperti bintang.
1. Chapter 1

**Étoile Sans Nom / Bintang tanpa nama**

[Gintama Fanfiction]

 _ **Seperti bintang berkelip indah**_

 _ **Terdampar dalam hitam tak bernama**_

 _ **Tapi masih bersinar murni meskipun tercemar**_

 _ **Oh, Bintang paling terang...**_

 _ **Jatuh lah dan padam**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam tanpa bulan. Mustahil melihat tanpa bantuan nyala api.

Seketika angin kuat menerpa satu orang. Rambut panjangnya berkecamuk di sekitar tubuh rampingnya.

Dalam siluet tinta gelap. Sepasang mata biru es menyala magis.

Bersinar dengan sendirinya. Seperti bintang.

Zrazzh **!**

Mata pedangnya menusuk pakaian tipis di perut dan menembus punggung mangsanya.

"Maaf," Shouyo melengkungkan senyum tak bersalah. Mata biru terpejam, tubuh terhuyung maju bersandar dada berotot pria yang menikamnya. "Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, ketika melihat matamu membuatku ingin-"

Perlahan baja ditarik mundur dari daging terngaga. Menyebabkan sakit menyiksa, sementara merah pekat mulai berjatuhan menyentuh tanah.

"Mendekapmu." Shouyo masih dengan senyum yang sama, meraih tubuh lemas dan menyampirkan di pundaknya.

Banyak darah mulai membasahi pakaian Shouyo. Tapi tidak sedikit pun ia khawatir kematian tawanannya.

 _'Ya, mungkin jika dia manusia dia akan.'_ Pikiran pahit ini berasal dari pria yang masih setengah sadar. Berupa cemooh yang punya maksud menyerang kedua sisinya.

Baginya juga si penyerang.

Andai saja dia lebih kuat. Sudah dari dulu pria abadi curang ini akan dimakamkan bersama musuh-musuhnya.

Tapi siapa sangka.

Takdirnya begitu buruk.

.

Lucunya meskipun ia bisa bertahan dalam keadaan separah apapun. Masih saraf di sekujur tubuhnya adalah manusia normal yang sayangnya memiliki nilai kesensitifan lebih. Merugikan.

Kepalanya masih bisa berdenyut memusingkan, perut terasa nyeri terus terkena tulang bahu begitu keras dan ditambah kepalanya menggantung ke bawah. Membuat mual. Yang pasti disengaja. Dasar bajingan ini!

"Toshirou-chan sangat bersemangat." Shouyo santai ramah. Merasa geli, karena kepalan tangan memukul-mukul kepala belakangnya.

Mendengar namanya membuat mata biru menyipit marah. "Lepas."

Shouyo Seolah tidak mendengar. "Malam masih panjang jadi tidur lah kembali, besok pagi kita baru bisa sampai ke 'rumah'. Jadilah anak yang baik atau-"

Wajah pria bermata biru es semakin suram. Memangnya siapa dia, ayahku?! Biar pun disiksa atau dibunuh Toshirou Hijikata tidak akan gentar. Ingat itu!

Suara Shouyo ramah tapi mengandung ancaman nyata. "Akan disalip di tengah pemakaman. Tak berdaya, tidak bisa lari saat dikerumuni hantu laki-laki mengerikan."

Shouyo terkekeh mendapati tawanannya langsung diam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Étoile Sans Nom / Bintang tanpa nama**

[Gintama Fanfiction]

.

.

Belum sampai fajar dan ke duanya sampai ke bangungan sepi.

Sampai di pintu Shoyo mengubah posisi yang dibawaannya dari bahu ke depan dada –gaya seperti seorang putri. Suara menyambut, ramah dan hangat seperti senyumnya tepat selayaknya tuan rumah baik. "Selamat datang di Shouka Sonjuku, Toshirou- _chan_."

Bibir kemerahan melengkung ke bawah. Dahi berkerut, tidak senang mendengar namanya. Hijikata masih tidak berucap, masih menatap nyalang Shoyo. _'Sialan kamu!'_

Yang ditatap hanya masih sabar melengkungkan senyum. Dibawanya pemuda indah ini masuk. Sampai di kamar mandinya ia membiarkan Hijikata turun.

Hijikata berdiri mengerutkan dahi, menatap air yang tampak dingin. _'Untuk mandi?! Kamu pasti bercanda_!'

Ternyata Shouyo telah pergi sebentar untuk mengambil haduk. Diambilnya tangan Hijikata dan langsung di taruh handuk di tangannya. "Maaf airnya dingin tapi kurasa itu bukan masalahnya, gunakan sabun sebanyak apa pun dan jika kekurangan air kau bisa mengatakannya jangan merasa malu. Setelah itu singkirkan pakaian rusakmu. Pakaian gantinya akan di taruh di depan pintu."

"..." Hijikata menatap datar. Terkejut sebenarnya.

Ditatap begitu Shoyou jadi bertanya-tanya. "Apa Toshirou-chan tidak tahu caranya mandi? Mau dibantu?"

"..."

 **Buk!**

Shoyou tidak bisa menangkis tendangan cepat Hijikata. Iya, ia ditendang ke luar. Setelah itu pintunya tertutup rapat dengan kencang.

Shoyou tersenyum. "Tersinggung."

Hijikata memelototi panas di pintu terus turun ke handuk di tangannya. _'Beraninya dia!'_ diangkatnya tangan –bermaksud membanting handuk ke lantai lembab.

Tapi gerakan terhenti di udara.

Eh, sayang pikirnya, kalau handuk bersih ingin dinodai carahnya bukan hanya ini. Cara lain yaitu Hijikata memutuskan untuk menggunakan handuknya dulu lalu merusaknya. Iya, pada akhirnya rusak tapi dalam cara yang berguna baginya.

Handuk disampirkannya di gantungan. Pakaian beroda darah dilepas dari tubuh ramping berotot.

Kulit sehalus permukaan mutiara bergidik ketika kontak pertama tangan menyentuh air.

.

.

Shoyou mengepalkan tangannya. Bahan putih jadi berkerut di dalam genggamannya. Setelah dilepaskan kemudian ia usap agar kembali rapi. Mata hijau terbuka menatap atas tapi apa yang dia lihat bukan langit, sebenarnya yang ia selami adalah kilas memori.

 _Langitnya hujan bintang._

 _Bumi di bawahnya lautan api._

 _Sekitarnya mayat-mayat menghitam._

 _Hanya seorang diri berdiri._

 _Abadi, berdarah, menangis._

"Jadi paling indah dalam ketiadaan. Diselimuti bayangan mata biru esnya bersinar tajam. Seperti bintang yang paling berbahaya."


End file.
